Movie Night
by lemmonpie
Summary: It's Friday night, so Lily and Owen have a movie night while Carol and Shep are out on a date, things take an unexpected turn, a good one anyway. LEMON. Lily/Owen. R&R!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl though I do own my restless brains and this idea!**_

_**AN: now, to be totally honest, I don't really watch GG, it's just not the kind of show I'll be drawn to, having said that, I did watch several times the episode "Valley Girls" because I love the 1980's flashbacks and the cast in them. Since I really like Brittany Snow and I LOVE Shiloh Fernandez, this damn idea would not leave me alone until I sat down to write it…**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Friday night rolled in and, as Lily had a nice warm shower, Carol barged in, talking loudly and standing in front of the mirror to put on her bright make up. She had finally agreed to go on a date with Shep and she was getting ready before he came to pick her up.

"Lily, can I borrow your golden eye shadow?" Carol said, raiding trough her sister's make up case.

"Sure" Lily said from behind the shower door, lathering the strawberry body wash on her skin "where are you guys going?"

"I think we're gonna have dinner" Carol said, applying the golden make up and black mascara on her eyes "Lil, please don't just stay up doing homework tonight, it's Friday night, you should have some fun" she explained.

"I don't have any more homework to do, I already finished it!" Lily smirked, she had enrolled in a public High School and, since her dad still gave her and Carol an allowance now that she had moved in. She didn't have to work as she had initially though, so she was able to put most of her time and attention on school. Carol wasn't happy about getting help from their dad, but she understood just how expensive was to get Lily into school and she knew that there was no way to do it only on her waitress income.

"Ok, so what are you doing?" Carol asked while layering loads of lip gloss.

"Owen is coming over, we're watching a movie" the blond answered.

"What's up with you and Owen?"

"Well, we hang out a lot, we really like each other and we kiss but nothing more, I think I'm in love with him though" she blushed.

"Oh, Lily, that's great! I'm sure he feels the same" Carol smiled and left the bathroom.

Lily finished her shower and went to her room; she dressed up in a pair of black leggings and a purple off the shoulder tee. Her new clothes fitted her and made her feel much more confident that any other clothes she had before. She added some mascara and minty lip gloss, making her lips look shiny and just plain kissable. Owen loved that gloss, he could never resist it.

The doorbell rang and Lily went to answer, Shep and Owen were there, they both walked into the apartment, Owen kissed Lily's cheek and, as Carol was ready to go, she Shep headed out. Lily saw him taking her sister's hand in his and smiled.

Owen smirked and looked at Lily, she looked beautiful as always, he moved closer to her and grabbed her hips in his hands, bending down to kiss her.

"Hi" she smiled after the kiss.

"Hey" he said and kissed her forehead before moving apart.

"How about some popcorn for the movie?" Lily said going to the kitchen.

"Sure" Owen smiled, following his girl into the kitchen, he hated to admit it, but he couldn't help staring at her ass in those leggings.

They made popcorn and settled on the living room couch, pressing play on the VCR. Owen sat down, the bowl of popcorn on his lap, as Lily sat next to him, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his torso. Lily smiled and rested her head on the crook between his chest and his shoulder.

The movie went on but none of them were paying the smallest bit of attention. Owen kept thinking about how great it felt to have Lily snuggled into his side and how easy would be to just bend his neck a bit and kiss her again, also, he was very much aware of the fact that every time she reached for the popcorn, her arm would brush against his lap, making it impossible for him to care about the TV. Lily couldn't care less about the movie either, she was thinking about how warm Owen felt and she was fighting the need to nuzzle her head on his chest.

She reached for the popcorn again, only this time she noticed how Owen grabbed the bowl and settled it on the couch between them. He knew that if her hand brushed against his lap again, his self control would fade and he would attack her. Little did he know that Lily would gladly comply.

Her patience was rapidly disappearing and she decided to take action, she sat straighter and stared at Owen's lips with a little smirk.

"Owen?" she said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he answered, turning his head to her.

She didn't even answer; all she did was move closer to him quickly, pressing her lips to his. He was shocked at first but soon he responded in kind, wrapping his right arm around her waist and burying his left hand in her blond hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting him closer.

They made out for a few minutes, but Lily was determined and she wanted more, so throughout the kisses she ended up straddling his lap. Of course Owen was surprised but it all felt so good that he didn't find it in him to stop her; he wanted her too, badly, for months now, so he allowed her to take control like that. After a while, when air had become a necessity, their lips separated. Lily smiled and rested her forehead on Owen's; his face was taken over by a huge grin.

"Where did that came from?" he asked, his hands still on her hips because she was still straddling his lap.

"I don't know, but I wanted to do it" Lily smiled, biting down on her lower lip.

"Well, feel free to do it any time"

"Ok" she said and with that she started kissing him again, slower this time.

"Lily, movie" Owen said, trying his best not to let his instincts take over, he tried to distract her.

"I don't care about the movie, we missed like fifteen minutes already, I wasn't paying attention before!" she smirked "and I know you weren't watching it either!"

"Oh, yeah? How do you know that?" he taunted with a smirk, looking up at her.

"Because of this" she teased back and grinded her hips on his hard on.

"Now you're just being mean" Owen groaned.

"No, I'd be mean if I ignored what we both rather be doing instead of watching a movie" Lily answered; she knew she had him with that answer.

"I didn't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable" he said, his hands now resting on her thighs.

"Do I look uncomfortable right now?" Lily smirked.

"Um, no, you don't" Owen said and after thinking for a second, he smiled and took Lily's face in his hands to kiss her again.

They kept on kissing, the movie was long forgotten in the background, and Lily's hands were roaming the hem of his black t-shirt, lifting it up and taking it off. She stared at his chest for a beat too long, making Owen grin since she seemed to like what she saw.

Lily smiled and kissed him again, but soon Owen understood where this was going and had to make sure Lily was fine with it.

"Lily, wait" he said.

"What is it?" she asked, a bit afraid, after all, this was a first for her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes" she smiled, both for her answer and for the fact that Owen cared enough to ask "are you?"

"Baby, I've been ready for months, I was just waiting for you!" Owen laughed "but if you're sure about this, we need to get to bed, I don't want our first time to be on a couch, you deserve better"

"Ok!" Lily smiled and jumped off his lap, taking his hand to guide him to her room, once there, Owen kicked the door close and laid Lily on her bed, kissing her again.

Owen lifted her t-shirt and looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission which she granted with a small nod. Her t-shirt flew across the room as Owen started kissing Lily's neck and shoulders. She started unzipping his jeans and sliding them down his legs. Owen smiled, this was really happening.

He unclasped her pink bra started kissing down her chest and stomach, taking her leggings down, leaving her in just her cotton pink flowered bikini panties.

"I know these aren't sexy at all-"Lily started.

"I love them" Owen interrupted "I love you" he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too" Lily grinned and kissed him again.

Owen's hands were roaming her hips, timidly sliding her panties down. He wasn't usually like that, he was used to taking charge and being confident but with Lily he wanted to be as soft and as tender as he could, he loved her and wanted to give her a great first time.

His right hand went straight to her folds, making both of them moan. He kept on touching her while Lily decided it was time to touch him as well and, with that in mind, she groped him and took his gray boxers off. They kissed some more, while Owen kept on touching and caressing her wet folds.

"Owen, please" Lily whispered.

"Ok, baby" he smiled and carefully slid in. He was cautious getting in and moved slowly at first, in and out. He was being extra wary but then Lily started moving along with him and moaning low at how great it felt.

They moved together for a while, Owen was kissing Lily's neck and caressing her legs, she was lightly tugging on his hair and grabbing his arms to hold on onto him.

"You feel amazing" Owen groaned, pushing harder into her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a long, loud moan came out of her lips when Owen's right hand rubbed her bundle, effectible making her come all around him. The feeling of her walls around him got to be too much; making the last bits of control disappear as he came with a final strong thrust and a grunt.

They smiled at each other; Owen pulled out and kissed her again. They both lay in Lily's bed, holding each other, not aware that they were soon falling asleep.

A couple of hours later, Carol walked into her apartment after her date with Shep. She tried to be quiet, thinking that Lily would be asleep, but then she saw the TV still on, playing a movie nobody was watching, she saw Owen's booths and Lily's sneakers next to the couch, where his shirt had landed, she understood what had happened at her apartment that night.

She'll have to have a talk with Lily in the morning, but for now she was happy that Lily and Owen had gotten together.

_**Hope you enjoyed that one! Review please!**_


End file.
